


trace the galaxies

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Logince - Freeform, M/M, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 01:40:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20037787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Logan visits the imagination.





	trace the galaxies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLittleTrashCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/gifts).

> hey Catt, have some of that good logince juice

Roman takes a deep breath, trying to settle the butterflies wreaking havoc in his stomach. He's already had one concerned visit from Virgil sensing his increased levels of anxiety, he doesn't need another. It will be fine. They've been on dates before, after all. He's acting more ridiculous than Thomas with his first crush.

_But those other dates weren't in the imagination,_ his mind whispers. _They weren't in _your_ domain. What if he hates it? What if he-_

Roman shakes his head. He'll love it. Of course he will. Roman spent hours making sure everything was just right. Virgil even helped him borrow a few astronomy books from Logan's personal library, just to make sure everything was accurate. He has the perfect picnic spot, up a grassy bluff, already laid out with a star-lined blanket. The night sky glimmers with a thousand stars, and it's time-

Roman swallows, giving himself another once-over in the mirror. He looks as good as ever, though he can't stop inspecting the fabric for imaginary flaws as he walks down the hall to Logan's room. 

Logan answers on the first knock and to Roman's relief, he looks just as frazzled as Roman is. He's wearing an upgraded version of what he normally does, and to Roman's delight, his tie is spangled with constellations.

"Logan," Roman says, taking his boyfriend's hand and bending low over it. "I have in mind a dashing quest in the imagination! Do you accept?"

"I do," Logan says, eyeing him. "Although I'd like to know what 'dashing quest' means in your world."

"A picnic," Roman says, his face reddening. "Patton made up a basket."

"Lead on," is all Logan says in return and hands entwined, Roman leads Logan into his room and beyond, through the door into the best the imagination can offer.

"This is lovely, Roman," Logan says, and Roman feels his face heat up even more at the unexpected compliment.

"Thank you," he manages to say. "Just this way-" He picks his way up the slight incline, headed unerringly for the blanket. The picnic basket sits to one side. Patton promised it would be full of both of their favorites, and Roman knows that the moral side will have kept that promise.

"I er-" Roman clears his throat, stammering as he sits down, cross-legged. Logan looks at him inquiringly as he takes his place next to Roman. Their knees bump, bringing soft warmth to the spot where their legs touched.

"Yes?" Logan asks. "What is it, Roman? Is something wrong?"

"No," Roman says. "I just- It's not _just_ a picnic." Logan's eyebrows draw down in confusion.

"What else is it?" He asks. For answer, Roman points up.

The soft gasp of astonished delight is music to Roman's ears as Logan perceives just how much work Roman put into making sure the night sky's full of all the constellations the outside world has. It's not something that comes as naturally as one would think, and Roman glows in quiet pride at the smile spreading across Logan's face.

"Roman, it's beautiful," Logan says quietly. "Thank you."

"You're more than welcome," Roman says, leaning toward his boyfriend. Logan meets him halfway, and their lips meet, the soft contact making Roman feel hot and fizzy.

"I brought a telescope, too," Roman remembers, waving a negligent hand at the grass next to them. "If you want." Logan hesitates.

"In a little while," he says.

"Teach me the stars," Roman impulsively says. Surprise and gratification war in Logan's eyes until he finally smiles again, one of the little half-smiles that Roman likes so well.

"If you like," he says. "Shall we lie down?"

Staring up at the stars, one hand interlaced with Logan's, letting Logan's soft explanations of the constellations wash over him, Roman feels happier than he has in a very long time.


End file.
